1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handheld recording apparatus, and more particularly to a handheld recording apparatus providing precise recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,451 discloses a handheld recording apparatus 10 comprising an upper jaw portion 1, a lower jaw portion 2, a recording head 3, a driving means 4, and a positioning portion 5. The upper jaw portion 1 is rotatably connected to the lower jaw portion 2, opening from and closing to the lower jaw portion 2. The recording head 3 and driving means 4 are disposed in the upper jaw portion 1. The driving means 4 drives the recording head 3. The positioning portion 5 is disposed in the lower jaw portion 2.
When using the handheld recording apparatus 10 to record or print information on a recording medium 6 (such as a paper sheet), a user must move the handheld recording apparatus 10 on the recording medium 6 and visually select a specific recording position or area on the recording medium 6 via the positioning portion 5. After the specific recording position or area on the recording medium 6 is selected, the upper jaw portion 1 is rotated and closed to the lower jaw portion 2. The handheld recording apparatus 10 is then actuated, recording the information in the specific recording position or area on the recording medium 6.
The handheld recording apparatus 10, however, presents several drawbacks during recording operation. The handheld recording apparatus 10 is often moved when the upper jaw portion 1 is rotated and closed to the lower jaw portion 2, causing the information recorded by the recording head 3 to deviate from the selected specific recording position or area. Moreover, before the handheld recording apparatus 10 records the information on the recording medium 6, the upper jaw portion 1 must be rotated and closed to the lower jaw portion 2, thus causing inconvenience of operation.
Hence, there is a need for a handheld recording apparatus providing rapid and precise recording of information onto a recording medium.